Entre Rubis et Saphirs
by Red Sashimi
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Link voit son meilleur ami disparaître du jour au lendemain, alors que celui-ci se découvre un lourd secret? L'amitié tient le choc quand Hyrule s'écroule lentement. Univers de Zelda Twilight Princess


Bonjour, et bienvenue sur ma fan fiction! Pfiou. C'est aussi mon retour... disons pas très fracassant sur (que j'avais quitté pour diverses raisons. Bref, voyez sur mon profil)

On va la commencer par un court prologue, mais je vous assure que les chapitres seront quand même plus long, parce que le prologue fait tout juste 690 mots, et voilà. Je n'aime pas m'étendre dans les prologues, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont un peu court. Mais c'est parce que si je m'attarde trop dessus, je vais presque tout révéler sur l'histoire qu'il y a derrière, et ça ne serait pas très chouette à lire, je trouve.

Mais voilà, pour vous mettre dans le bain, on est en Hyrule de Twilight Princess. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de monde de Crépuscule et tout le bordel qui va avec. Non. OUBLIEZ TOUT CA. Ayez juste l'univers d'Hyrule de TP en tête. L'histoire se passe là, et n'a aucun rapport avec Twilight Princess. Donc, non, il n'y aura pas Midona. Par contre, il y aura un nombre conséquent d'autres personnages qui peuplent Hyrule.

Donc, les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent entièrement sont ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le jeu (logique, non?).

Maintenant, tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette fiction, tout en espérant, de mon côté, que ça ne sera pas une badfic!

* * *

**Prologue**

La nuit était noire, et la lumière de la lune ne suffisait pas à percer les ténèbres. Malgré cela, une habitante de Toal, petit village paisible situé au fond de la région de Latouane, sortit dans la pénombre, ayant un pressentiment terrible. La jeune femme s'enfonça dans la forêt de Toal, presque à atteindre la forêt de Firone, beaucoup moins accueillante que la dernière.

Justement, elle arriva au pont qui reliait les deux forêts. Elle entama la traversée, et à mi-chemin, il commença à pleuvoir violemment. Mais prenant sur elle, la jeune femme continua son chemin et ne tarda pas à poser le pied sur la terre de Firone.

Son cœur battait comme si elle avait couru, mais elle n'avait marché que de façon modérée. Elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait du but. Mais quel but? Y avait-il vraiment un but? C'était certainement pour ça qu'un pressentiment l'avait poussée à aller dans la forêt. Elle inspecta prudemment les lieux, n'étant venu par ici que de rares fois pour rejoindre la Citadelle.

Et soudain, des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Son cœur fit un bond. Elle ne voyait rien, en plus de la pluie qui couvrait la vue. Allait-elle faire face à un monstre? Elle devait fuir, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ses jambes étaient paralysées, et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient péniblement.

Son cœur s'adoucit alors qu'elle apercevait une silhouette qui semblait humaine. Celle-ci se détacha de l'obscurité, et la jeune femme se rendit compte que c'était une femme, comme elle. Mais l'inconnue portait un enfant dans ses bras. Elle l'observa, puis se rapprocha. Une fois devant elle, elle lui tendit l'enfant.

La jeune femme hésita, les yeux cachés par la capuche de l'inconnue la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elle pouvait voir en elle, qu'elle pourrait la connaître mieux que quiconque rien que d'un regard.

Voyant qu'elle ne prenait pas l'enfant, elle se rapprocha encore, et enleva sa capuche. Le reste de son visage se révéla, dévoilant ainsi un fin et long visage de jeune femme. Malgré cela, on ne sut jamais à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment.

- Prenez cet enfant, je vous en prie. Il en va de sa survie, et mon cœur serait plus apaisé de le savoir en sécurité avec vous. souffla-t-elle, comme si quelqu'un les écoutait. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'il sera en sécurité avec moi? Pourquoi cet enfant est en danger? questionna-t-elle. L'inconnue secoua la tête, comme de mécontentement.

- Je ne peux répondre à ces questions... Ce serait trop dangereux pour chacun d'entre nous. S'il vous plaît, prenez juste cet enfant. La jeune femme réfléchit un instant en posant les yeux sur l'enfant. Son air paisible indiquait qu'il n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait maintenant. Il ne se doutait certainement pas que sa mère était en train de l'abandonner à une autre femme. La jeune femme releva ses yeux sur l'inconnue. C'était pour le protéger apparemment.

Elle tendit ses mains vers l'enfant, et l'inconnue le posa dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir la douleur qu'elle éprouvait pour se séparer de son enfant. Comme pour l'apaiser, elle le serra contre son cœur.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle, en espérant obtenir une réponse, pour au moins que l'enfant sache qui est sa vraie mère quand il sera plus grand. L'inconnu resta muette sur cette question.

- Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien sur moi. Quand vous retournerez dans votre village, ne révélez pas mon existence. Vous avez trouvé l'enfant dans les bois par hasard. répondit-elle. Elle laissa un moment de silence.

- Son seul souvenir de moi sera ce collier qu'il porte en ce moment-même... ajouta-t-elle. La jeune femme fut déçue et frustrée par ce manque de réponse, mais elle sut qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'elle.

L'inconnu se baissa vers son enfant, et l'embrassa une dernière fois en lui murmurant une chose que la jeune femme n'avait pas comprit, avant de repartir. La jeune femme la regarda s'enfoncer dans la forêt, alors que la pluie se faisait plus forte. Elle regarda l'enfant. Il n'avait même pas de nom.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. Le temps que je planifie proprement ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre 2, et vous l'aurez certainement.


End file.
